Let There Be
by yaoi
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have grown up since their outrageous fighting in middleschool, and now since they're in highschool they've become the best of friends. So what's to happen next? Sakura might have an idea... NaruSasu honestly if you don't like it, to bad.
1. Freshman Fanclub

Oh my! I haven't done any writing in about a year... well creative story writing haha ; so sorry if this is really bad! It's not my fault okay maybe it is, but I'll stop babbling now... on with the story! 

Enjoi!

* * *

The gentle warm breezes of earlier summer had begun to escalade to soft gusts of cool. Leaves had been changing to their casual fall attire and the days were quickly becoming short. Sasuke was left alone during the only period of the day he had free and instead of wasting it indoors he decided to take a walk about the school grounds. 

_'it's such a nice day out...' _He thought to himself.

He found an abandoned picnic table near the plush green soccer field and sat down. There were figures in the distance kicking a soccer ball around, and he managed to pick out Naruto from the small crowd. It wasn't difficult because of the bright blonde hair and of course the annoying boasting and laughter that could be heard from a mile away. Sasuke smiled to himself thinking about how obnoxious the boy was, but that was probably why they became friends in the first place. Opposites **do** attract after all.

Sasuke and Naruto were always enemies in middle school, fighting and aggravating each other whenever they had a chance. But since they came into high school the maturity level seemed to grow, as did the friendship of the two. In ninth grade they barely fought once, unless it was careless teasing which they still managed to do every chance they had. And in tenth grade they had so many classes together they couldn't have disliked each other. Now since they were in eleventh they were particularly inseparable. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were known as The Three Musketeers, although they liked to call themselves **The Three** since that was much more _kawaii_ sounding.

Sasuke watched as Naruto pelted the ball into their makeshift goal of two book bags. Naruto then proceeded to take his shirt off and run in circles with it swinging above his head, "Goal! Goal! That ends the game with an amazing hat trick by the one and only Uzumaki!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and watched as the two losers were about ready to tackle Naruto. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh when Naruto was slammed into the ground with the help of his own teammate. After what seemed to be a heartfelt apology for being so cocky they got off him and helped him to his feet. There was some laughter and then they parted their separate ways, the two losers going back to get their book bags and the winners heading towards Sasuke. He noticed Kiba was the one on Naruto's team but he only waved a hello-goodbye to Sasuke and said "later" to Naruto as he walked back toward the school, most likely late for a class like Kiba always was.

Sasuke couldn't help but admire Naruto's built upper body as the sun scintillated the sweat on his chest and abs. He always loved the seemingly henna tattoo on Naruto's stomach, but in a flash it was gone as Naruto pulled his pale yellow shirt back on. Sasuke sighed just enough so Naruto couldn't hear him.

"Did you see me hit that last shot? I'm amazing!" Naruto laughed and sat down on the bench across from Sasuke.

"Don't be too modest now, dobe." Sasuke teased but Naruto was unaffected. Whenever he won anything Naruto couldn't be pulled down from the high horse he rode. And he made sure everyone knew it too.

"You're just jealous because I'm basically the best soccer player ever known." Sasuke couldn't help but glare defiantly. Naruto **was** the best soccer player at school, and he sure did like to flaunt it.

"What class are you in right now?" Sasuke asked to change the subject.

"Uh... Study hall. What about you?"

"Lunch." He heard a grumble in his stomach and finally felt the hunger he was trying to evade. Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the sound and chuckled to himself.

"You wanna get something to eat? I'm so hungry, I could really go for some ramen."

"Sure, but the periods over in half an hour we have to be quick." Sasuke was always worried about being late to classes, while Naruto didn't care as much.

Sasuke was the epitome of the perfect student, while Naruto was the epitome of the perfect jock. Both were praised by the teachers because one was Valedictorian and the other had broken just about all of the sports records the school had. They could both get away with being late to a class, or even skipping the whole thing if they wanted. No need for a hall pass, their popularity guided them safely wherever they wanted to go and whenever they wanted.

There was a small café on the main street across from their school that a lot of kids hung out at whenever they had free time. It was the happening place to be, so who wouldn't want to be there? Naruto and Sasuke entered to find Sakura sitting at a table with a few of her girlfriends; TenTen, Ino, and Hinata. They all waved and said "hi" in eerie unison, while all of them but Sakura blushed slightly and giggled. You could see the spark of annoyance in Sakura's mannerisms as she cracked her fingers delicately.

"Hello ladies!" Naruto said confidently while pulling up a chair in between Ino and Sakura. Sasuke nodded to them and also pulled up a chair to Sakura's other side next to Hinata.

"Hey guys why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Just came in to get a bite of food, I'm starving!" Sakura chuckled and pushed Naruto's shoulder playfully.

"When are you **not** hungry Naruto?" The girls giggled except for Ino who was feeling just a tinge of jealousy.

Ino and Sakura fought for a while in ninth grade when there was a battle to win Naruto's affections. But Sakura decided to back down because she valued their friendship too much, Ino was like the sister she never had. Ino still had a crush on him but whenever she tried to catch Naruto's interest he merely brushed her off without even realizing it.

_'I'm **gorgeous** why won't he like me!' _

Naruto went up to the counter and ordered two bowls of ramen and a sprite then headed back to his seat. He loved the feeling of being watched by everyone in the café, it was invigorating to know that people knew you. He didn't have as big of a fan club as Sasuke did, but he was satisfied knowing that he **did** have a small fan basis.

Sasuke watched as Naruto sat down back in his seat, and then noticed the table behind them. There were at least five drooling freshman girls just gawking at Naruto from behind. He wanted to strangle each and every one of them...

_'he's **mine**...' _Sasuke thought, but then realized Naruto really wasn't anyone's... He'd never had a girlfriend **or** a boyfriend. Sasuke decided he'd bring that up into conversation whenever he could. But at this point he wanted to get the fan girls away from him.

"Hey Naruto, careful when you stand up you don't want to slip on the slobber behind you." Sasuke was pleased with his remark and it made Naruto turn around and look at the girls. They all blushed and turned away but he made it a point to talk to them.

Naruto walked toward the table and made sure that none of the people at his table could see what he was doing. He pulled a pen from his pocket and grabbed a napkin from the dispenser in the center of the table, all the while the freshman girls in utter shock and amazement. When he was finished writing on the napkin he heard the waiter call his name and he gave the napkin to the prettiest freshman there. He winked at her and then went to the counter to get his food.

As he walked back to the table the girls ran out of the café at lighting speed giggling. Naruto sat back down and gave one bowl of ramen to Sasuke and put the soda in between them.

"What did you do to them?" TenTen asked.

"Oh you know, I gave them a number." Naruto smiled and dove into his ramen headfirst.

"Whose number?" Sakura asked as she raised an eyebrow. Naruto laughed and managed to mumble in between bites of ramen.

"Sasuke's." The whole table stared at Sasuke waiting for a reaction, and they couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke's eye twitched and he dropped a spoonful of ramen on the table.

"Oh poor Sasuke! Naruto you're so mean... you know he has a problem with all those girls stalking him!" Sakura made a pouting face towards Sasuke and rubbed him on the soldier. She could tell he was pissed off.

"I... I'm... I'm going to **kill** you Naruto!" he said through clenched teeth. Hinata got very nervous and said she was going to visit the ladies room, TenTen and Ino followed in suite.

"Oh come on it's just a joke! Look they'll call you, realize it's not me and hang up scared!" Sakura kept rubbing Sasuke on the shoulder trying to calm him down.

_'Why does he have to do this kind of shit to me?' _Sasuke thought.

"Say you're sorry!" Sakura whispered to Naruto rather loudly. Naruto rolled his eyes...

_'Maybe that was a little harsh...' _He thought.

"... I'm sorry Naruto, look when they call just tell them they have the wrong number..." Sasuke noticed the look of concern on Naruto's face and calmed down. Naruto had that affect on him, especially when he was truly being sincere.

"Fine... but you owe me **big** time." Naruto scratched his head and made a nervous "heh heh."

"Well tomorrow's Friday, let's say I take you to the movies and I'll pay?" Sasuke smiled.

"But you have to get me popcorn too, and a **large** soda." Naruto was wide eyed.

"That'll cost me forty bucks!" Sakura glared at him.

"Ugh fine..." Sakura smiled and Sasuke let out a small grin.

_'He's going to put me through hell tomorrow...' _

_'I'm going to put him through hell tomorrow.' _

Sasuke looked at his watch and noticed there was only five minutes left until the next class started.

"Come on Naruto we've gotta go the next class is in five minutes." Naruto looked at his bowl of unfinished ramen and then at Sasuke's, he barely touched it.

"But... My ramen!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto by the arm.

"Come on dobe." Naruto whimpered and Sakura took the bowl of ramen from his hand and started to eat it.

"Hey! That's mine!" Sakura gave him a peace sign and winked as noodles hung from her mouth.

"We've gotta go! Come on we'll be late." Sasuke waved goodbye to Sakura and Naruto followed. He glared back at Sakura as he passed the shop window and gave her the middle finger. She giggled and gave one back.

_'When are they going to realize they're in love?' _Sakura giggled again at the thought Naruto and Sasuke together. She knew they had feelings for each other since they ended the tirade in ninth grade. That's why she let Ino go after Naruto in the first place. She just had to give them a little push...

* * *

yey it's done! That took forever, but I hope you like it :D I know I enjoyed writing it! Haha, I can't wait to write the next chapter! It should be up tomorrow or the day after... but soon I promise! 

xxoo yaoi


	2. Movies and More

Whoa second chapter! I started this story in the same night and now I'm bored again so I'm writing more haha… you like? Review please! It helps :D and no crappy reviews! Give em' some substance! Tanks! 

Enjoi!

* * *

Sasuke could barely get to sleep that night after the café incident. All he could think about was that his phone was going to ring, and ring, and ring… But he eventually got over the fact that the girls were too scared to call. If he ever got a phone number from some amazingly hot upperclassmen he doubted he would be able to call either. He was still angry with Naruto for what he did, but that was subsiding. Besides, he was excited for the day after even though he didn't want to admit it. Spending time with Naruto always made him feel better, no matter what kind of mood he was in. Although spending time with Naruto also lead to constant headaches and aggravation.

He sighed and turned over on his side to look out the opened window. The moon was bright, but it wasn't it's brightest. A waxing crescent that would reach it's full potential in a week or so more. His eyes slowly fell to half-mast and soon after fell shut. He slept quietly under the moons soft phosphorescent glow, dreaming of what could be in the future.

* * *

The next day school passed ever so slowly in the minds eye of Sasuke. He was antsy and couldn't focus but eventually the day ended with the ever constant droning of the final bell. There was no homework for the weekend so he left his book bag in the locker that he never used. It was immaculate and clean, like no student had ever used it. There was no personality within its hinges, any pictures or pinups. Not a trace of interest or concern, just an empty unused locker. Sasuke was surprised he even remembered the combination.

A few lockers down he saw Naruto. There was a loud slam as he dropped all his books on the floor and attempted to make room in the locker to fit more. Sasuke walked to his locker and looked inside. The bottom was a garbage can, papers crumpled and books torn with pages missing. But on the walls inside there were pictures of Sakura and himself, pictures from parties and various sporting events that he'd watched Naruto win. And then there was one picture right on the inside of him, all alone… trying to block the camera from taking a picture. He laughed as he remembered the incident.

Naruto had just gotten a new digital camera and he couldn't stop taking pictures of everyone and anything that crossed his path. And when Naruto took that picture Sasuke punched him in the stomach for being annoying. Naruto wasn't in pain at all, but he fell to the ground pretending to be. It made Sasuke laugh and feel embarrassed at the same time because he used to be stronger then Naruto.

"You remember when you punched me in the stomach?" Naruto asked as he saw Sasuke staring at the picture.

"Yeah… I knocked you out didn't I?" Naruto laughed and clutched his stomach.

"Oh yeah, I still feel it right here!" He laughed and pulled up his shirt to show his firm stomach and tattoo, and pointed right above his bellybutton. Sasuke blushed slightly and turned back to look at the pictures.

"So are you **sure** you want to go to the movies?" Sasuke gave a sly grin, knowing that Naruto didn't want to spend all that money to see a movie that was most likely going to suck.

"If that's what you want, I **do** owe you one for being an ass yesterday... Which I'm still really sorry for…" Sasuke smiled, he was happy that Naruto was taking his feelings so seriously.

"Well what if we just go back to your place and watch movies?" Sasuke crossed his fingers behind his back.

_'That would be so much more… intimate.'_ he thought. Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke tightly. His arms were around Naruto's shoulders and he could feel Naruto's firm body press against his. His smell was intoxicating, like musk and freshly cut apples.

"Oh thank you! I really don't have any extra cash I can just blow on some shitty movie." He squeezed Sasuke tight around the waist and then released him. Sasuke let out the breath he was holding and almost fell over, weak in the knees.

_'Oh wow, I haven't been that close to him since we used to fight…'_ Sasuke sighed again.

"Okay so let's go back to my place and we can pick out the movies when we get there." Naruto smiled and they walked the few blocks it took to get to his house.

* * *

What seemed to be only minutes later they were at Naruto's apartment door. He unlocked it and allowed Sasuke to enter first and then shut the door behind him, locking it back up. Sasuke looked around the small apartment, it was very cozy and suited Naruto well. There was a big blue couch with a small coffee table and a very large entertainment system. Naruto always loved watching television.

"So what do you want to watch?" Naruto asked throwing his book bag next to the seemingly comfy couch. He walked over to the entertainment system and pulled the hinged doors revealing his prized possession.

"Oh isn't she beautiful?" Naruto stated rather then asking Sasuke. He stroked the top of the television and opened the bottom drawer. Inside there had to be hundreds of movies stacked on top of each other and strewn about messily. Sasuke was very impressed by the selection; he rarely watched movies or television on his own free time. But Naruto obviously had the free time to waste.

"So uhhh, I dunno what you want to watch but go ahead and start diggin'." Naruto laughed and left the drawer to Sasuke as he headed for the kitchen. Sasuke bent to his knees and looked through the various movies on the surface. There were romantic comedies and action movies, but he mostly saw bloody gore and horror. He cringed as he saw the cover of _It_, he always hated clowns.

"So do you want something to eat?" Naruto called from the small kitchen across from the living room. Sasuke wondered if he had anything _but_ ramen…

"I've got hamburgers I could make." He called from the kitchen, Sasuke was surprised and he felt his stomach gurgle.

"Sure that'd be great." Sasuke said.

He heard pots and pans clanging together from the kitchen and a loud **bang**. He heard Naruto cry out in pain and he rushed to the kitchen to see what was the matter. When he reached the small linoleum tiled room he laughed as he saw Naruto clutching his foot on the floor. There was a large pot next to him, lying on its side.

"Did you drop that on your foot?" Sasuke asked as he chuckled inwardly. Naruto only pouted in agreement and clutched his foot longer.

"You're so pathetic, dobe." Naruto tried to glare menacingly at Sasuke but it had no affect. No one could glare like the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

"Do you need any help?" Sasuke asked as he lent his hand to Naruto to help him up. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand but waited for Sasuke to pull him up. Since Naruto was not putting any effort into helping himself stand Sasuke had to use all his strength into hoisting him to his feet. Naruto continued on with his act of weakness and slumped his arms over Sasuke's shoulder, supporting none of his own weight. Sasuke turned a scarlet red as Naruto nuzzled into Sasuke's neck.

"It **hurts** Sasuke-kun." Naruto purred, the hot breath making Sasuke blush an even deeper red. Before Sasuke was about to loose control he pushed Naruto off forcibly and glared. Naruto laughed stuck his tongue out.

"You're so prude Uchiha. Loosen up!" Sasuke crossed his arms and walked back into the living room. He sat down on the couch and flopped onto a large plush pillow. He couldn't help but think about how childish Naruto was and how much he actually wanted Naruto to lean on him.

_'Why does he have to joke around like that! Doesn't he know it makes me feel so… uncomfortable?'_ He frowned and burrowed his head into the pillow which smelt exactly like Naruto.

* * *

"Sasuke! Food's up." Sasuke was startled awake by the sound of Naruto's voice and the weight he felt as Naruto sat on his legs.

"Oi! Dobe!" He growled as he tried to sit up. Naruto laughed and got off of Sasuke taking a bite into his hamburger.

"Did you decide on a movie?" Naruto asked through a mouthful of food. His manners were ever so honed and skilled. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and looked at his plate of food, there were two hamburgers with just about everything you could think on them; cheese, lettuce, tomato, pickles, onions… you name it, it was there.

"How long was I asleep?" Sasuke asked as he took a small bite from the first hamburger, it was delicious.

"Oh, I dunno about twenty minutes or so?" Naruto had already wolfed down his first hamburger and was on to his second. Sasuke was always impressed and a little disgusted at how fast he could eat.

"So that movie?" Naruto asked again, Sasuke totally forgot about the question.

"Oh sorry… Um, I really have no idea… I'm not a big movie person, how about you decide?" Naruto's eyes widened with excitement and Sasuke didn't like it. He knew that Naruto was scheming something, he could tell by the foxy grin on his face.

After finishing his second hamburger he rose from the couch and went to each window that could be seen from the living room. He pulled the shades on each of them so it was completely dark inside the apartment. He turned on a lamp next to Sasuke and went back to the drawer of movies.

_'Please not a scary movie, oh I hate scary movies…'_ Sasuke thought as he finally finished his first hamburger. He was already full, how could Naruto eat two?

"Aha! Here we are…" Naruto pulled a movie out of the drawer he had been rummaging through and popped it into the DVD player. He turned on the television and changed the channel to the proper input. The screen read 'loading' for a few seconds until the menu of the DVD came up with an eerie chill and the sound of people screaming quietly. Sasuke felt his innards churn. The title of the movie was '_It_.'

"Naruto you know I hate clowns!" Sasuke tried not to whine but he could tell that it was evident in his voice. Naruto gave another fox grin and sat rather close to Sasuke so that there legs were touching. Sasuke blushed rather slightly and wanted to move over, but he liked the comfort of Naruto there… Especially since they were watching a **very** scary movie, so he stayed put.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Naruto asked Sasuke gesturing to the uneaten hamburger on the table. Sasuke shook his head no and Naruto grabbed it quickly munching it down. With the hamburger in one hand and the remote to the DVD player in the other Naruto quickly pressed play on the movie and nudged in closer to Sasuke. The hamburger was gone before the movie even started.

Throughout the course of the movie Sasuke was terrified and Naruto was laughing the whole way through. Sasuke couldn't comprehend how Naruto wasn't scared out of his mind, but he never saw Naruto scared. There was a blanket draping over the couch that Sasuke grabbed to hide behind and Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't let it get to you, it's not real." Naruto draped his arm over Sasuke affectionately and held him close. Sasuke didn't like feeling weak because it hurt his pride, but if it meant that Naruto would hold him then by all means. He nuzzled into Naruto's warm embrace and before he knew it he wasn't scared anymore.

* * *

Sasuke stirred to his cell phone ringing and vibrating in his pocket. But when he tried to reach to get to his phone there was an arm wrapped around him tightly. Naruto was fast asleep holding Sasuke in his arms, breathing heavily into the hovel of his neck. Sasuke was flushed when he realized what was happening and pried out of Naruto's arms to try and get to his phone. Naruto gave out a murmur of discomfort while Sasuke sat up on the couch.

"Moshi Moshi." Sasuke said as he answered the phone.

"Hi it's Sakura!" She sounded bubbly and excited.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Sasuke asked with sudden disinterest.

"Listen there's a party going on tonight at Neji's place. Everyone's going you have to be there!"

"Um, alright let me just wake Naruto up and we'll be over there soon… When does it start?" Sasuke asked shaking Naruto's arm. Naruto just grunted and rolled over, wrapping the blanket around himself tightly.

"Come over whenever! We're already here, see you soon! Bye bye." Sasuke flipped the phone closed and pushed Naruto again.

"Ten more minu…" Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto wake up! Neji's having a party come on." At the mention of 'party' Naruto's eyes sprung open and he launched to a sitting position next to Sasuke. He rubbed his eyes and Sasuke grinned.

"So at the mention of party you suddenly drop the priority of sleeping?" Sasuke pushed Naruto back down on the couch and stood up to stretch. But before he knew it he was being pulled from behind and rolled under Naruto. Sasuke's eyes went wide as Naruto rested his body weight on top of him, he let out a small "meep" and immediately turned bright red. He flinched away from Naruto's face as he drew closer to Sasuke and closed his eyes tight.

_'What is he doing!'_ Sasuke thought spastically.

"Hey Sasuke…"

"Ye… Yes?" Sasuke opened one eye slowly and saw Naruto's foxy grin.

"Don't push me or I'll beat you up!" Naruto laughed and stood up from Sasuke who let out the breath he had been holding through the whole incident.

"You're too cute Sasuke." Naruto chuckled again and grabbed his coat tossing Sasuke his. Sasuke glared at Naruto's back and felt the embarrassment bubble to his cheeks.

_'You're **too** cute Sasuke.'_ Sasuke thought mockingly. He stood up putting his coat on and followed Naruto out the door and to Naruto's car.

_'He honestly is, even when he's angry.'_ Naruto thought smiling.

* * *

_'Oh this is so exciting I can't wait for them to get here!'_ Sakura thought joyfully.

She was busy mixing drinks for a few friends at Neji's parents bar in his living room. Neji's parents had gone to Paris for a week on a whim leaving Neji with school and no one to attend him. But they knew he was responsible and would **never** do anything wrong. For example, he would **never** throw a party serving alcohol to minors like himself. Neji only smiled as he greeted more and more guests at the door.

_'Okay so when they get here I'll get them plastered and then they'll hook up and then they'll live happily ever after!'_ Sakura grinned widely and sipped one of the four glasses she was mixing.

"Perfect!" she said to herself as she tried to balance the rest of the drinks in her hand and walk back to her group of friends.

* * *

Oh yey! It's finished finally haha… I hope you liked it the rating should go up next chapter or so maybe? Who knows you'll just have to read to find out. Review please! I love constructive criticism so try and point out what I'm doing wrong okay? Thanks! Bye bye.

xxoo yaoi


	3. Party Party

Hey! So now it's on to chapter three eh? Haha do you think they're long enough? Cause I see some stories with a bazillion words a chapter while some have like, two pages ;; I dunno I hope they're long enough! Well anyways on to the next chapter :D

Enjoi!

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked through the gates of Neji's driveway to be amazed for what seemed to be the millionth time by the size of his house. Neji's family was obviously rich and they didn't care to show it off. The house was excessively large and white, with huge windows that were all drawn shut except for a few upstairs. Neji didn't want anyone knowing what was happening inside, even though there were no neighbors around to take notice. 

Naruto had parked his car outside of the Hyuga grounds knowing the rules that Neji made everyone abide by. There was a small makeshift parking area in the woods across from the estate especially for large festive occasions. Usually it was for parties of Neji's parents, but it also helped Neji's situation too.

Naruto lead Sasuke to the gates that blocked their entrance and pressed the intercom button mounted to the left of the gate. There was a short beep and some blurry static before Neji's familiar smooth voice answered.

"Yes?" Neji's voice crackled through the intercom.

"It's Naruto Neji open the gate!" there was a long pause and you could hear music and laughing in the background.

"Password!" An all too giggly voice yelled through the intercom, it was Sakura.

"Oh come on Sakura just let us in!" She giggled and there was a loud beep that made Sasuke jump. The gates slowly creaked open and allowed Sasuke and Naruto entrance. Sasuke gazed at the immaculate lawn and shrubbery that decorated the spacious lawn. He'd been to Neji's house once or twice for small gatherings, but from the annoyed whines of Naruto trying to find a parking spot he could tell that this was going to be big.

There was loud music pulsing from the windows and Sasuke could hear people yelling and shouting from the backyard where the pool and Jacuzzi was. Sakura opened the door before they managed to ring the doorbell and squealed with glee. She wrapped the two in a large embrace and both Naruto and Sasuke could tell she had been drinking. She reeked of fruity alcohol and her cheeks were as pink as her hair.

"I'm so glad you two came! I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" she giggled flirtatiously.

"Oh no just watching movies." Naruto responded.

"Well come on in let me get you guys a drink!" She grabbed each of their hands and led them straight to the bar. They passed numerous people crowding the entryway that neither Naruto nor Sasuke knew of, but they all seemed to know who **they** were. The people who populated the main living room were the ones that Naruto and Sasuke knew. Ino, Rock Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, TenTen, and Gaara just to name a few. But there were also some people who graduated the year before, like Temari and Haku.

Everyone was drinking and it was obvious who had been drinking to **access**. Temani had a unique way of supplying kegs to parties that she attended. Nobody knew how she did it, but somehow they appeared magically as if by some guardian angel to indulge the teenage necessity.

"Okay so we'll start you guys off with a bam!" Sakura mimicked Emeril from the cooking station with her hand. Naruto laughed and Sasuke only rolled his eyes at her stupidity. She took out two shot glasses and a large square bottle that was filled with a fiery red liquid. There were crystals that seemed to be growing on the bottom and it read '_Aftershock._'

"Oh man this stuff is great!" Naruto said patting Sasuke on the back. Sasuke gulped and scratched his raven black hair. Sakura was pouring and spilt a small amount on the counter and he thought that it might catch on fire right then and there. She let out a "Whoopsie!" and continued to pour the next shot full. Sasuke never drank anything heavy before, and he had never by any means been **drunk** either.

"I've never done this before..." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, embarrassed. Naruto looked at him with a small smile.

"It's alright I'll take care of you and make sure you're not over your limit. Okay?" Sasuke nodded and thought about how Naruto was more experienced then him. He wished he were as fun loving and outgoing as Naruto, but he always remained uptight and never let his emotion show except in front of Naruto and Sakura. But even then he never showed it to its full extent.

Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke was derailed from his train of thought. He snapped back to the loud music and talking going on around him and the shots that were now being pushed towards them. Sakura giggled and raised her eyebrows in a suggestive motion.

"On the count of three!" Sakura shouted throwing a piece sign to Sasuke. Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulder and then let up, just to show that he was there for him.

"You sure you can do this pretty boy?" Naruto gave a sly fox grin to Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

"Oi, dobe." Sasuke grabbed the shot like Naruto had and waited for the countdown.

"Three... Two..." Sakura drawled out the syllables trying and succeeding in confirming her annoyance.

"**One!**" She bellowed. Sasuke watched hesitantly as Naruto threw his head back and then quickly did the same. Naruto's shot glass was slammed on the table and he let out a loud sigh of gratification. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and almost got sick as the burning cinnamon substance went careening down his throat. It hit his stomach with a thud and he made a disgusted looking face, sticking out his tongue. He placed the shot glass on the table and opened his eyes.

"Good job Sasuke!" Sakura smiled and took out two bottles of Smirnoff from a case under the bar.

"Yeah, not too shabby for a first timer. How do ya' feel?" Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulder and closed the already small gap between them. Sasuke feigned a smile and hoped he didn't look green with sickness.

"Don't worry the burning is normal and after you get enough of it in your system you won't feel so sick doing it." He gave Sasuke a wink and grabbed one of the Smirnoff's off the counter. Sasuke grabbed the other and took a large gulp, preferring the taste much better then the Aftershock.

"Make sure you eat while you drink so you don't get plastered too quickly okay?" Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke felt warm from Naruto's comment, but he couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol or the sincerity that Naruto was showing him.

Sakura seemed to be the hostess of the party, even though Neji really was. He didn't seem to be doing his job very well, he was **very** distracted by some younger sophomore. So Sakura took the reins and lead the party in the right direction for the people in the living room.

Naruto and Sasuke decided to lounge on the couch around Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and TenTen. They all were sporting rather flushed complexions but weren't by any means acting disoriented. TenTen seemed to be pouting over Neji and the sophomore, because she had the saddest look on her face and she kept staring at what they were doing on the other end of the wrap-around couch. Hinata tried to get her focus off of Neji, but she wasn't succeeding very well.

"Hey TenTen, you know I think I know someone who has a little crush on you." Naruto gave her a wink and she blushed. Kiba turned a furious shade of red and felt like punching Naruto in the face, he turned away from TenTen and glared furiously at him. Naruto gave a smile to Kiba and winked again.

"Who is it?" TenTen asked, intrigued and finally drawing her attention away from Neji.

"Oh I dunno a certain dog lover in this room tonight." TenTen blushed again. She had feelings for Kiba too, which were quite obvious to everyone else who was paying attention. Naruto patted Kiba on the shoulder and pushed him up from the couch and towards TenTen. He sat next to her reluctantly and left a major gap between them, but TenTen closed it eagerly.

"My job is done here!" Naruto said with overwhelming confidence, like a superhero.

"You're such a dobe." Sasuke told Naruto. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and then grabbed two shots from Sakura as she passed by with a tray. He looked to Sasuke with a suggestive grin.

"Come on you've only got one life to live." Naruto gave a shot of amber liquid to Sasuke and they both slammed it down without hesitation. Sasuke could feel his stomach burn and knew the alcohol was getting to him. His eyes started to feel big and hazy and he knew if he stood up he might just wobble a little. Naruto seemed indifferent to all the alcohol but Sasuke was sure he was just as affected as himself.

Sasuke could tell he was unwinding and being less of a stuck up prick. He liked the feeling of laughing at stupid jokes that Naruto made and just talking with everyone in the group. Everyone was having a great time, and he was especially. His mind was letting go and all he could think about was Naruto and how much he wanted him. Every time he looked at Naruto he felt a spark of happiness and yearning.

"Hey Sasuke, did you bring your suit?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, no I don't think so..." Sasuke tried to remember if he had left it in Naruto's car or not, but gave up quickly.

"Well then I guess you're going in the hot tub in your boxies!" Naruto grabbed Saskuke's arm and dragged him off of the couch.

"Oh me too!" Sakura shouted as she started to remove her outer layers of clothing. Everyone started to laugh at her, but Naruto followed in suit... and before Sasuke could blink a majority of other people followed the hip new dress code.

Sasuke watched in a daze as Naruto lifted his shirt above his head. Revealing his sun kissed skin and the unforgettable tattoo. He then undid the buckle on his belt and started to pull down his tight jeans. Sasuke didn't expect Naruto to be a boxer-briefs kind of guy, but he didn't mind at all. Sasuke figured that Naruto was well endowed, but now he **knew** and so did everyone else at the party.

"Well what are you waiting for Naruto? Get naked!" Naruto started to tug at Sasuke's shirt. He turned a bright red as the shirt came swiftly off his torso.

"Not half bad." Naruto winked as he took in the sight of Sasuke's lean frame. His pearly white skin almost looked like chiseled marble. Sasuke blushed an even deeper shade of red as he saw Naruto google him like a piece of eye candy.

"Alright alright let's GO!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed Sasuke's hand and lead him out of the sliding glass doors. The porch was crowded with people and it was tough to make it to the pool, but they managed to squeeze through unscathed. Sasuke still had his pants on, but with Sakura's help they were soon down to his ankles.

"Thanks Sakura." He said flatly. She giggled at the sight of his dark blue satin boxers. Her hands were immediately drawn to the silky fabric and he had to slap them away vigorously.

The pool was in the shape of a large oblong circle, almost like a kidney. There was a diving board and multiple staircases that led into different sections. At the opposite end of the pool there was a hot tub that overflowed into the pool, resembling a waterfall. There were a few people jumping in and out, but since the pool was particularly far away from the house it wasn't very crowded.

Sakura let out a large squeal as Naruto picked her up from behind and tossed her into the pool with ease. He turned around and looked at Sasuke with one of the biggest grins he had seen. He looked positively primeval.

"I'll get in myself!" Sasuke glared at the approaching fox boy, who was not taking the hint.

"Naruto... I don't need your help!" He tried to run past the sweeper of their soccer team and failed miserably. He was scooped up into Naruto's arms and faster then a Sasuke could plug his nose they were plunging into the pool together.

Sasuke loved the feeling of being submerged and tumbling beneath the warm waters surface. With the bubbles fluttering and bouncing off of each other, just as Naruto and Sasuke were doing as they came to the surface. With a gasp they both opened their eyes too the sight of each others sopping wet hair and rosy complexions.

"I'm going to kill you you friggin dobe!" Sasuke splashed water at Naruto's face, who laughed and tried to shield himself.

"Oh you liked it don't lie!" Naruto started to retaliate with a typhoon of waves and the only way Sasuke could escape was by diving beneath the surface. He opened his eyes to find a quick route of escape and saw Sakura's legs in the shallow end of the pool, which he swam too quite rapidly for being so tipsy.

"I love swimming!" Sakura floated on her back and tried to look as graceful as possible, but wasn't succeeding very well. It was a good thing that she was wearing a black bra and matching underwear because any lighter of a color would have exposed her like a wet t-shirt contest.

Even though they were in the shallow end Sasuke stayed on his knees so only his head stuck out of the water, it was far too cold to stand up and his lips were turning blue even though the pool was heated. Naruto swam up behind him and dunked his head under the water gently, and laughed as Sasuke just bobbed up and down.

"I'm freezing." Sasuke mumbled into the water and watched as Sakura sucked water into her mouth and spat it at Naruto's face. He splashed her and looked thoroughly peeved and grossed out that she had let the pool water enter her mouth.

"Do you know how many drunk people have probably pissed in this pool!" They all laughed and watched the other drunkards in the pool diving in and out.

"Let's go inside, I'm gonna turn into a Popsicle!" Sakura stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. Naruto laughed and stood up.

"I've got a better idea, lets go to the hot tub!" Sakura's eyes widened with excitement and she sprung out of the pool and made a dash for the hot tub. Sasuke stood up slowly and followed Naruto out of the pool and watched as Naruto's boxer-briefs held fast to his...

'Keep pleasant clean thoughts Sasuke, you can do it.' He told himself. He tried to get his own satin boxers to stop form clinging so readily but decided to just cross his arms over his manhood. Naruto draped a dripping arm around Sasuke's shoulder and pulled him close as they walked towards the hot tub.

"Having fun kiddo?" Sasuke loved when Naruto called him kiddo, but would never admit to it.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm gonna keep on living if we don't get to that damn hot tub any faster!" Sasuke practically ate his words as Naruto grinned down at him. Before Sasuke could escape he was yet again picked up into Naruto's strong arms and tossed into the hot tub before he could protest.

He found himself clawing at Naruto's firm skin as the boiling water seemed to melt his skin off, but he soon relaxed as he adjusted to the temperature. Sasuke was still in Naruto's arms and he felt terribly comforted but uncomfortable at the giddy looks Sakura was giving him. He slid out from atop Naruto and he felt his presence noted as something grazed his bottom.

'Oh god...' Sasuke thought as he closed his eyes and let himself sink beneath the hot water to hide the flare on his cheeks. He though he might just stay under that bubbling water forever until his lungs reminded him that he hadn't grown gills yet.

Either Naruto hadn't noticed what Sasuke had felt or was pretending not to notice, Sasuke didn't know. But he was glad the awkward feeling wasn't there, although he debated with himself whether or not he wanted the feeling of recognition... So then he could know either it was a good thing, or a bad one.

"You know what we need..." Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

"I dunno, what?" Naruto asked, pretending to be over puzzled.

"More drinks!" She looked around expecting them to magically appear, but they didn't.

"Well why don't you go find some, and don't come back till you're done." Naruto suggested and laughed at his own sarcasm. She pouted but grabbed a towel next to the hot tub and crawled out drying herself off.

"You boys behave now, don't take this perfect opportunity to get too close." She winked at a blushing Sasuke and Naruto wrapped his arm around him.

"Oh don't worry we won't." He stuck his tongue out at her and let his hand slip beneath the water and around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke's mind seemed to be running faster then his beating heart and he couldn't help but tremble as Naruto's finger tips played at his side.

"So... Uh... Naru... Naruto, how many drinks have you had?" Sasuke fumbled with the words in his mouth. He didn't know what to say or bring up, so he said the first thing that came to his head. Naruto smirked and let his hands drift lower, to the line of his boxers.

"Hmm... Hard to say." He tugged at Sasuke's lining, who led out a loud gulp.

"Maybe about..." Slowly he slipped a finger underneath and traced his hip bone.

"Ten?" Naruto could tell he was torturing Sasuke beyond belief, so he decided that he'd force himself to stop.

"What about you Sasuke?" There was a long pause as Sasuke tried to regain his composure.

"Four... How can you be on your tenth?"

"Well I weigh about five times the amount you do, and I've definitely been drinking a lot longer then you." He laughed and poked at Sasuke's side.

"You're such a lightweight." Naruto could feel a piercing glare and then a sharp pain in his finger as it was being twisted beneath the water.

"Ouch! Ouch!" Naruto was incapacitated at the will of Sasuke who was smiling quite radiantly.

"Take it back."

"No." Naruto laughed but then cringed as his finger went through another twist.

"Alright alright! You're fat okay!" Sasuke smiled and let go of Naruto's finger, who sighed with relief. He felt much more comfortable at Naruto's side now that they were fooling around and not, fooling around... And he also started to feel the effects of the alcohol a little bit more since his last Smirnoff.

In the distance they saw Sakura manage to stumble her way towards the hot tub. Somewhere along the way she had lost her towel, but she didn't seem to mind. In the hot tub Naruto placed a heavy hand high on Sasuke's thigh and whispered in his ear.

"Don't think I don't have any tricks that could make you scream." He squeezed his hand hard and made Sasuke squeak as chills ran up his spine.

Sakura splashed clumsily into the heated water and managed to balance a martini glass in one hand and three bottles in the other. However her balance didn't hold for long and she had to drop the three bottles in order to save her martini. She let out a giggle and sat next to Sasuke.

"Well glad to see you made it back." Naruto said while he grabbed the three bottles that were floating in the foam.

"Did you guys behave yourself?" She giggled and took a long sip from her martini. They both chose to ignore the question and Naruto read aloud the contents of each bottle.

"A twisted ice tea, a quarter of a bottle of southern comfort and... Good old vodka. You've really out done yourself Sakura." He gave her a wink and she gave him a middle finger. He unscrewed the bottle of southern comfort and gave a devious smile to Sasuke.

"Oh no I don't think I can take any mo-." He quickly stopped talking as Naruto grabbed him by the chin and pulled him close.

"You'll be fine and after this I promise you won't have to drink any more. But you've gotta keep going till I tell you to stop." Sasuke's eyes looked worried but he shook his head 'yes' in agreement.

"Aw look at you two, you guys are too cute!" Sakura had finished her martini and started to swim about the hot tub. Ignoring Sakura's comment Naruto gave Sasuke the heads up.

"Okay here you go, on the count of three. One, two..."

"**Three!**" Sakura squealed and kicked her leg up in a gun-firing effect.

Naruto held the back of Sasuke's head as he tilted the bottle almost vertical. The bronze colored liquid careened down his throat and into the pit of his stomach where it seemed to make a thudding sound. He took one gulp, then two... But after the third he had to pull away otherwise he was going to get sick. Some of the booze dripped down his chin and throat but Naruto was quick to act. His tongue darted to the bottom of Sasuke's throat and slowly crawled itself to the corner of his mouth.

"That was almost alcohol abuse." Naruto said sarcastically and Sasuke tried to recover from what had just happened. Sakura had just surfaced from scuba diver adventure and thankfully missed the whole charade.

"Look I'm a mermaid!" She laughed and kicked her two feet together, pretending they were one big fin. Naruto and Sasuke laughed and tried to shield themselves from the splashing, but there arms were ineffective barriers.

"You did quite the number on that So Co." Naruto said as he looked at the diminishing bottle. Sasuke only nodded as he could still feel the burn in his stomach. He watched amazed as Naruto downed the rest of the bottle without a cringe.

"AAAhhhh!" He threw the empty bottle behind him and it landed in the bushes somewhere around the pool.

"I don't think you should drink any more Naruto." Sasuke stated cautiously, he didn't want Naruto to get sick. And after the way he felt he couldn't imagine how Sasuke was feeling.

"Don't worry about it, have you been eating?" Sasuke shook his head 'no'.

"Well we better get some food in you, you don't want to get sick after all. I promised you a good vomit-free time and it's going to stay that way!" Naruto laughed and pulled Sasuke up and out of the hot tub. From behind the now shivering Sasuke, Naruto wrapped a large beach towel around him and rubbed him on all sides in an attempt to warm him up.

_'He's such a nice guy... why can't he just love me?'_

"Wait for me!" Sakura shouted as she stumbled out of the hot tub and into Naruto, who stood her up and gave her a towel. After taking care of the other two he wrapped a towel around his own waist and lead them inside, one person under each arm.

"Oh so you just want to show off your muscles and how much of a manly man you are right Naruto?" Sakura laughed and poked his abs.

"Hey if you've got it, flaunt it." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You're such a cocky bastard."

"You're just jealous lightweight." Sasuke grabbed his finger clumsily and tried to twist it just right, but his hands felt to heavy to keep up.

"Hahahaha, I think I should just put you to bed. You're gonna be stumbling like Sakura soon."

"I think I'd like that..." Sasuke said drearily as his head seemed to be spinning in a blender. Naruto nodded in agreement with a small smile.

"Yeah you would wouldn't you! Your **MOM** would put you to bed!" Sakura was falling quickly and she could only laugh. As they got into the house Naruto set her in the bathroom and shut the door.

"You're just gonna leave her there?" Sasuke asked worried.

"She's going to get sick in three point five seconds, I don't want Neji's house in shambles by the time morning comes." Sasuke agreed with Naruto since he was far more experienced.

"Alright let's find you a bed room upstairs." There seemed to be a lot less people in the house then there were before they had gone swimming. Either they were outside or passed out in other rooms, but Sasuke didn't really care that much.

Naruto had to guide Sasuke up the stairs slowly so he wouldn't topple over. He would have offered to carry him, but Naruto was a little tipsy himself and didn't want to accidentally fall down the stairs. When they reached the top they were faced with a long hallway and Naruto tried each door, some were locked... some had various articles of underwear on the door handles and Naruto had to explain to Sasuke what that meant. But eventually they found their own cozy room with a king size bed in the middle.

"Ah finally!" Naruto sighed as he shut the door.

"I don't have any pajamas..." Sasuke mumbled embarrassedly. Naruto chuckled.

"Well either you're sleepin' in wet undies or..." Sasuke could see the suggestive eyebrow-raise even through the cloaked darkness. He didn't want to, but he felt ambitious with all the alcohol in his system. So he dropped them quickly beneath the towel and crawled beneath the cold blankets faster then he ever had.

"Are you going to... sleep here?" Sasuke asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Thought you'd never ask." He chuckled and Sasuke watched as he jumped into the blankets.

Naruto had snuggled drastically close to Sasuke who was facing away from him, and he felt a hand drape itself over Sasuke's hip. Naruto nuzzled in the back of Sasuke's warm neck and forgetting that they were both **naked**, Sasuke pushed himself closer into Naruto's embrace.

He felt Naruto's presence for the second time that night pressed against his backside, and loosing all inhibitions he grinded himself against it. Naruto let out a low moan into Sasuke's ear, and Sasuke repositioned himself so that they were facing each other. Their bodies pressed together and Naruto swiftly kissed the gasping Uchiha, a long tantalizing kiss that they both yearned for all night. Naruto managed to roll on top of Sasuke and explored each others mouths for what seemed to be hours, but Naruto pulled away and rolled off of the panting Sasuke.

"We can't... I can't Sasuke..." Naruto said through heavy breaths.

"What? Wh... Why?" Sasuke was deeply confused.

"Because, you're not going to remember any of this... And I want you too, especially if it's your first time." Sasuke smiled at what Naruto had said and cuddled close to the fox boy. He placed a hand over Naruto's heart and felt how fast it was beating, and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Naruto sighed as he felt Sasuke drift to sleep on his chest. He combed his fingers through the soft raven hair of the lightweight in his arms and smiled.

_'I've got amazing willpower.'_ He though to himself and chuckled, soon after he succumbed to sleep as well.

* * *

aw man! That took forever, I honestly gave up on this story for quite a long time... but your reviews brought me back and it really made me fall in love with this story again. Sorry I cut you off so soon with the boy on boy action haha... maybe soon:P:P tell me if you're liking it! And tell me if you're confused or if I should fix something, thankyou! and by the by i need a beta really badly so if someone would like to for me? get in touch! email me... 


End file.
